Seraph
The Seraphim (天族, Tenzoku) are a race of spiritual beings that control one of the four main elements: Water, Fire, Wind, and Earth. They can only be seen by those with high resonance or by a Shepherd's Squire. They are considered legends and myths by Humans until recently when Shepherd Sorey purified the world of Malevolence. Seraphim was previously known as the Malak when had been able humans to see them. Biology Creation of a Seraphim Seraphim are created when a human dies and sometimes they come back as a Seraph, such as a human dying by fire they could come back as a fire Seraphim but that's not always the case as with Mikleo. When they become Seraphim they take on the age of the time that they died such as an adult dying would make an adult. Unfortunately, when they become a Seraph they lose all memories of when they were human. Even so, their personalities, emotions, and traits are passed over to their Seraph form. One of the well-known things to change would be the tips of their hair will take on the color of their elements such as Dezel with green tips, or Lailah with red. Seraphim generally have human like bodies, but there are a few cases where this is not true such as the Normin although some are seen to resemble dogs and even cats. Needs A Seraphim has no real need to eat as they can survive without it, but some have been known to eat such as Mikleo as a Seraph still has taste buds. Most don't live in houses either but those in Elysia built houses to raise Sorey as a human as such it is also reasonable that they did other human things that Seraph normally wouldn't. Culture Malevolence Unlike Humans a Seraph is incapable of creating malevolence as they are pure beings but they can be influenced by it without a vessel. When they have such a vessel they cannot stray too far from it without succumbing to malevolence. As a Seraph enters an area filled with malevolence then they will start to fall ill if they have no vessel. Drakes/Dragons When a Seraph has succumbed to malevolence they become a Drake and then a Dragon. Many believe that purifying a dragon is not possible as no Shepherd has done it, although a drake can be purified and returned to their Seraph form. In Tales of Zesteria the X, after Sorey went to sleep, the dragon known as Eizen had retained awareness but was still in his dragon form without Sorey purifying him. Powers Primary/Sub Lord Prime Lords are seraphim who have gained purification powers in some way, Laila gained hers when she made an oath to not speak about previous Shepherd's. The prime lord dwells within the Shepherd's body and uses it as a vessel giving the Shepherd his purification powers. Sub Lords work under a prime lord serving the Shepherd, unfortunately, one cannot become a sub lord without having a divine artifact that influences the armatus. Purification Currently, the only way seen to gain the powers of Purification is through an oath. Oath An oath is something that a Seraphim can take in return for great power but it comes at a price. Laila gained Purification but could not speak about previous shepherds while Symmone is suggested to have gained power through an oath and could not kill do to it. It is unknown how exactly a Seraphim goes about making an oath or even who makes them. Divine Artifact Divine Artifacts are weapons that are used with a Shepherd and Seraphim when armatizing, it becomes the weapon that the shepherd uses. Tales of Zestiria the X has shown Mikleo using his bow even though he was not Sorey's sub lord yet. Arts Domains History Category:CANON Terminology